Dancing (episode)
"She wanted to be a dancer, and her mom wouldn't let her. They put her into kendo classes, skeet shooting, cryptology... But all she wanted to do was dance." – Chris, talking to Dan about Elise. "Dancing" is the fourth episode of the second season of Dan Vs. It is the twenty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on February 4, 2012. Overview When Dan goes on an anti-dance crusade, he ends up interfering with Chris and Elise's plan to enter a dance contest. Elise then exiles him to a ghost town populated by feral dancers, where he must learn the ancient art of "fight-dancing" to survive. Summary Trivia * It is heavily implied that Mr. Mumbles died in this episode, Chris comments that she looked awfully thin and wasn't moving. This was intentionally done to get a rise out of fans, and we weren't supposed to see Mr. Mumbles again for a few episodes. However, the season was aired out of order and everyone's favorite feline soon returned in "''The Monster Under the Bed''". * Despite liking Mr. Mumbles, Elise for unknown reasons did not take care of her when she sent Dan away to Pembroke, the home of the dance. * An instrumental cover of "Eye Of The Tiger" plays in the end credits. * Elise owns a "taser blade", and yes, it's exactly what it sounds like. Revelations and Continuity * It's revealed that ever since Elise was a little girl, she's wanted to dance. Unfortunately, Elise Sr. disapproved of this hobby. * Chris is seen wearing a "Van Nuys Owls" t-shirt, which is the mascot of his (and Dan's) High School, as seen in the season 3 episode "''The High School Reunion''". * Chris is seen working in his office job in this episode. * According to Dan, Mr. Mumbles is afraid to open the door while she's home alone ever since she watched "The Kitty Snatchers". * As Dan is cornered by dance zombies, he remarks that his horoscopes were right for once, implying that he reads horoscopes. Features Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Mr. Mumbles * Crunchy * Old Dance Mentor (debut) * Dance Zombies (debut) * Elise Sr. (mentioned) * Unnamed truck driver Locations * Dan's apartment * Chris and Elise's house * Pasadena (debut) * Unnamed office * Pembroke: Home of the Dance (debut) Objects * Dan's car * Taser blade * Lemon bars Quotes "Chris! Get over here--Where are you?! We were supposed to be watching a marathon of 'Pay Cable Prison Drama'! Mr. Mumbles and I can't wait anymore, especially since my TV has been hijacked by this dancing nonsense! Do you know what a cellie would do if you punked him like this? A shanking, sir! Now you dance your way over-(machine beeps)- You're beeping me? Nobody beeps me!" – Dan, when Chris is late for their marathon of "Pay Cable Prison Drama". "A 'mob' implies a group. You are but a lone dumdum." – Dan to Crunchy. "Unhand me, you Sasquatchian donkey!" – Dan, insulting Chris. "Say, is the building part of a multiple business structure or or is it a stand alone" "It's a stand alo- hold on, Dan, come on, don't ruin my wife's thing." "She ruined first!" (hangs up)" – Dan, gathering information from Chris about the location of the dance contest. "Oh, it's a big deal to Elise, is it? WHO CARES!!!" – Dan, after Chris tries to stop him from enacting revenge. "Look, ever since Elise was a little girl, she's had a single dream. "To find some big, stupid guy and ruin his life? Mission accomplished." "She wanted to be a dancer, and her mom wouldn't let her. They put her into kendo classes, skeet shooting, cryptology... But all she wanted to do was dance. Now that she's an adult, she's been taking lessons pretty seriously. It's her way of reclaiming her childhood" – Chris, trying to reason with Dan. "Why would anyone want to do that? Childhood stinks." – Dan, after the above quotes. "Many years ago, a culture of dance, never before seen in this hemisphere, descended on a small town call Pembroke. This precipitous happening brought a lot of dance industry jobs to town. It became an immediate international hub for the evolution of dance. In fact, they called it 'the home of the dance'. They even had a sign made. But just as suddenly as the movement came, it was gone. And with it, went all of the jobs, the hope, and yes, even the soul of that poor little town, leaving behind only a scattered and direction-less few who, eventually... went feral. The dance devolved into what is now known around the hushed valleys of the region as 'fight dancing'. After decades of a savage, scavenger existence and unrepentant inbreeding, the townsfolk had all collectively gone quite mad..." – Elise, explaining the backstory of Pembroke. "...And you sent Dan there?..." – Chris, to Elise. "Hey wait! You said you'd take me with you!" "People say things!" – Dan, abandoning his dance mentor in Pembroke. "Not too many normals come around Pembroke these days. Not a safe place for a supple little pumpkin like yourself." – Truck Driver to Dan. "Man, I hate dancing!" "You're really good at it." "Why do you always say stuff like you're surprised I'm awesome? I'm awesome!" – Dan and Elise, dancing. Gallery Dan-Vs.-Dancing.jpg S2 E4 Dancing 069.png S2 E4 Dancing 070.png S2 E4 Dancing 071.png S2 E4 Dancing 072.png S2 E4 Dancing 073.png S2 E4 Dancing dem legs.png Promos * The first and only promo is a clip released on The Hub's YouTube channel on January 26, 2012. * ''"When Dan's anti-dance crusade interferes with Elise's dancing queen dreams, she banishes him to a ghost town that's the home of a dangerous and strange art of Dance Fighting. Dan's only way to escape is to master the art of jazz hands." - description '' Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes